


Working Together

by kohiya



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors, Warriors Orochi
Genre: M/M, and by 'working together' I mean 'shameless buttsex', did somebody say these guys were married? my bad, kind of, yes this pairing is random I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-12
Updated: 2009-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohiya/pseuds/kohiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sun Ce finds it difficult to comprehend how they’ve ended up like this – when he has Yu and even Da Qiao, while Cao Pi is a married man and for all intents and purposes, off limits – he can’t even tell whose voice is whose anymore and really, does it even matter because it means everything and nothing at the same time—</p><p>Oh god, the moaning is his own.</p><p> <br/>Sun Ce is made privy to a different side of Cao Pi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Together

**Author's Note:**

> I loved Musou Orochi. It's a game literally _begging_ for everybody to be thrown together with everybody.
> 
> And yes, the basis behind this being written was "let's pair up my favourite character with my bestie's favourite character and see what happens". Don't be judging.

Sun Ce does not like the Cao Pi he has been forced to work with in the name of rescuing those he holds dear. He dislikes the other man’s perpetually ruthless temperament and the callous disregard he holds for his own generals. He is uncomfortable with the other man’s arrogant nonchalance about the battles at hand, and can barely contain the blistering _rage_ he feels at the other man’s need to satisfy that blasted _ambition_ all the Cao family rambles about, even when so many lives are at stake; surely the people (it’s a grudging acknowledgement because he knows how he sounds like Liu Bei and that’s only slightly better than death) are more important.

However, Sun Ce has also become acquainted with a different Cao Pi over a few ‘friendly drinks’; the Cao Pi concerned about the wellbeing of his men and the Cao Pi quietly mourning the death of his father. Sun Ce hates the facade, knows that putting on two such different faces is something he could never do even had he wished it; but is not one to argue with it – he knows that thinking is not his forte – and, by the gods, if Cao Pi wants to live his life like that then who is he to say otherwise.

Sun Ce finds it difficult to comprehend how they’ve ended up like _this_ – when he has Yu and even Da Qiao, while Cao Pi is a married man and for all intents and purposes, off limits – he can’t even tell whose voice is whose anymore and really, does it even matter because it means everything and nothing at the same time—

Oh god, the moaning _is_ his own.

And for a ruthless, arrogant egotist, Cao Pi certainly is gentle – dare he say _loving?_ – in his administrations. Something tells Sun Ce that he should care more about being stark naked in front of a former enemy, particularly such a dangerous one, but he pushes it to the back of his mind.

Cao Pi’s lips are hot and moist and oh so kissable, and even though Sun Ce hates the man, he’s only working with him to rescue those he loves, those lips meld against his again and everything he’s fighting for suddenly seems very far away.

Sun Ce takes a moment to reflect on how this should make him the worst person in the world, and then decides _ah stuff it, it’s only one night._

Sex with Cao Pi isn’t about love and tenderness and softly whispered words. It’s a wild tangle of limbs and entwining of sweaty bodies and not about feelings, but _feeling,_ and he wouldn’t want it any other way. He can feel the other man deep within him, feel every move he makes – even down to the unsteady rise and fall of his chest – and for the first time ever Sun Ce decides to truly work with this man, to move together as one.

Their eventual climax is almost simultaneous but not _quite_ and Sun Ce is the first to react, falling back against the pillows and savouring the experience while it is still there to enjoy. Cao Pi’s arm around him is hesitant and awkward, but it seems alright for the time being so Sun Ce leaves it there; shutting his eyes and drifting into the land of dreams.


End file.
